Story 2/22
The session begins with the group making their way to the sewage entrance to the keep. Amaras is taking his 130 or so city guard and attacking the front gate to try and draw attention towards the front, so the group can slip in the sewer entrance. Once inside, Amaras wants the group to open the front gates and let his men inside the keep. With a very stealthy maneuver, Beorn is able to sneak up to the sewer entrance and pry the bars open to let the group slip in undetected. Once inside, the group travels 150 or so feet through a windy path of knee deep murky water until they find a wall that goes down to the height of the water. A dungeoneering check from Monashe reveals that these types of walls are used to keep smells trapped in and keep people/animals out. This particular wall looks about 10 years old, and there may be more on the inside. After a series of initial checks. Khaelis, Aeowyn and Klon go one direction, and Beorn, Erevan and Monashe go another. Khaelis and his group find bunch of blood splattered on a wall (too much to be from a single hit) and eventually find what appears to be an empty Blue vial that someone consumed. Erevan's team goes the other direction, and finds a piece of medium sized chest armor that isn't city guard/new city guard, but has seen some combat. They also find a series of long waterways and small cavities. Beorn and Erevan move along these until they reach a room with a small box and a door. They open the door and are attacked by 5 Blight Scavengers. Seeing as they are outnumbered, they flee as they are being attacked and close the door. Aeowyn's group meanwhile also finds a door, but they sense something Necrotic on the other side. They decide to open the door anyway, and 3 of the Blight Scavengers turn and attack them. They are able to kill their 3 scavengers while Monashe's team is able to kill their two. The group meets in the room that had the scavengers and they get a chance to look around. They find lots of supply crates with the Thalstead seal on them full of common items (grain, blankets and such). They find a cespool of decomposing stuff, and there is one crate that looks a little off in the pool. Erevan is able to get to the crate and the group pulls him back via rope. They open the crate, and find 5 vials of green liquid, 5 vials of yellow liquid, and piece of paper that appears blank. Aeowyn looks for magical properties in the paper, and finds the same recipe for green vials they found before (1 clove of garlic (common), 1 flask of white wine (common), 1 handful of alchola beans (common), a few drops of blood from a Wraith (very rare), the heart of any hummaniod). She also notices a new recipe (and corresponding ritual) that reads: 1 clove of garlic (common) 1 flask of white wine (common) 1 handful of alchola beans (common) The branch of a Redwhistle Ancient (rare tree) An angel feather (very rare) The group thinks this recipe is for the yellow vials, which seem to be the exact opposite of green vials. After a quick test, Beorn takes a yellow vial and he starts feeling much better. The remaining 3 vials are distributed between Beorn, Klon and Monashe (but Aeowyn would like access to them if the need arises). The group decides that with their injuries and current status, they are going to rest for 6 hours in the room, which may or may not effect their plans with Amaras..... <--------- Previous Session [[Story 3/28|Next Session --------->]]